thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Aboard the Sol Vita
Aboard the Sol Vita is the twelfth mission in The Getaway. It is given to protagonist Mark Hammond by DC Frank Carter. This is the last mission for Mark Hammond. Mission Mark and Yasmin are too late to find Alex. From the top floor of Charlie's mansion, Mark can see Alex being put into Charlie's Bentley which is driven off by Harry. Mark decides to phone Frank who is at Charlie's depot. Frank tells Mark that Jake is preparing to drive off with the rest of the Bethnal Green Mob and they are headed for the Sol Vita. Mark and Yasmin drive to the Sol Vita to rescue Alex. They are caught up in a gang war between the Bethnal Green Mob, the Collins Gang, the Triads and the Yardies. After fighting their way on board the Sol Vita, Mark heads downstairs, where he confronts Harry. Harry taunts Mark and reveals he killed Mark's wife Suzie. Mark is enraged and kills Harry in revenge for killing Suzie. Mark finds Alex in the room with Charlie's bomb and Yasmin is untying Alex. Yasmin says she killed Eyebrows and Frank comes in saying he has killed Jake. Mark and Yasmin are eager to leave, but are stopped by Nick Collins who has Charlie held at gunpoint by Liam. Nick is very angry at Mark for killing his men and he wants to kill Mark. Liam tries to calm Nick down, but Mark, Yasmin and Alex are forced into a mexican standoff when they are joined by the Yardies and the Triads. Everyone wants to kill Mark. Mark explains to the gangs that Charlie kidnapped Alex and forced Mark to hit the gangs or Alex would die. Charlie tries to defend himself, but Frank tells the gangs that Charlie had really intended to lure them to his ship in order to blow them all up. Nick decides to release Mark, Yasmin and Alex, but makes Mark promise to leave London and never return. The Triads disagree but Nick asks them as a favour to spare Mark. They agree. Then Nick has to reason with Jamahl, who also decides to agree in order to prevent a further gang war. Yasmin says goodbye to Charlie and Mark asks if anyone would spare Frank. Nobody will release Frank as he is a cop. The mission ends showing Mark, Yasmin and Alex walking away from the ship as it explodes. Mission briefing Objectives 1. Drive to the Sol Vita with Yasmin. 2. Search for Alex on board and kill Harry. Script Mark drives to Charlie's mansion with Yasmin and shoots his way to the top. He looks around the room and then out the window where he sees Alex being shoved into a car downstairs. Mark: Alex! He bangs on the window with his gun. Alex: Get off me! Alex is shoved into the car. Mark runs downstairs and runs out to the street in time to see Alex being driven off. He screams. Mark: Fuck! Yasmin: What are we going to do now, Mark? Mark: I know what we're gonna do. We're gonna call the filth. He takes his phone and Frank's card out of his pocket. He phones Frank. Mark: Carter. Frank: Hammond. I'm at the depot. Jake is about to leave. He's got half the Bethnal Green mob with him. I need some back-up. Mark: I don't give a shit. Charlie's just took off with Alex. You get the Flying Squad. I've gotta get my boy. Frank: I'm off the Squad, Hammond. I'm suspended. My boss, the bastard you executed, he belonged to Charlie. Unless I get the Jolsons, I've got no way of clearing my name. Mark: So what, copper? Don't tell me your troubles. Every cop, every villain in London wants me dead and I've gotta get my boy. Frank: You agreed, Hammond. It's you and me now. We're going up against them. Yasmin: You don't owe him anything, Mark. Frank: Listen, Hammond. Jake must be heading for the meeting. Charlie intends to sort out all the loose ends. Mark: Yeah, so where's he going? Frank: To some old cargo ship called Sol Vita at St. Saviours Dock. He's gonna take care of everyone. Mark: Are you winding me up? What's he going there for? Frank: Why do you think? They're taking your kid there. Charlie was going to deliver you to all the other gangs. He's out to finish it. Charlie's gonna blow the whole thing sky high, Hammond, so you better get there. Mark: Shut it, copper. I'll keep my word. We're on our way all right? Frank: Right, go for the kid. I'll got for Jake and the detonator. Mark drives to the Sol Vita with Yasmin and shoots his way on board until he eventually finds Alex. Mark: Alex! Alex! Yasmin is there and she is untying him. Alex: Dad! I thought you were dead! Mark: Thank Christ you're OK. He picks Alex up. Yasmin: Charlie's bomb. You could blow up half of London with that thing. Mark approaches it. Alex: Be careful, Dad. Yasmin: Don't worry, it's not activated... but I'd love to know who's got the detonator. What took you so long, anyway? Mark: Harry. He's making amends with his maker. Yasmin: That lecherous prick Eyebrows got some of the same! Mark: You seen Charlie or Jake? Frank appears and aims his gun. Frank: We don't have to worry about psycho Jake any more! Mark: The bomb's over here. In all that carnage, they forgot to detonate it. Frank: Well, don't think they still won't! Where's the remote? Nobody says anything. Frank: There's a detonator loose on this heap of junk? Where the hell's Charlie? Yasmin: Who cares? You've got your kid. We're all still alive. Now, let's get the hell out of here. Frank: Well, that might be OK for you, but it's time London did without all the Jolsons. Nick appears with Liam. Liam is holding a gun to Charlie's head. Nick: He's right here if you want him. Drop the piece. You as well, crazy man. Frank drops his gun. Nick: Well... it finally looks like we've got all our problems under one roof don't it? Fat man arranges a meeting. It's supposed to be a demilitarised zone and as soon as we sit down, guns start going off all over the place. Now, we think the fat man might be showing a little bit of bad faith. Especially considering all the trouble we've been having with this vigilante over there. And then... we find our man here trying to sneak off the boat. We come down here and find it's like a fuckin' slaughterhouse! Now... it's a good job I brought my boys along! Somebody... better start telling me what the fuck's going on here. Otherwise, there's gonna be a lot more claret spilt aboard this ship. Mark: I can explain, Nick. I can explain everything. Nick: Explain. Fuckin' explain! I should hope you can for your sake, son. You've got a few people here who would like serious words with you! Liam: Nick, let him speak, man. Let's find out what the fuck's been going on here. Nick: I should just kill you. God knows I want to. You have caused me a lot of grief, Hammond! Liam: Nick! Come on, man, let's hear him out. Let's hear what he's got to say. C'mon, you're surely not gonna listen to this fuckin' National Front lunatic. Charlie: What did I tell you? I arranged this meeting to hand over the boy that's been causing you all these problems. He's caused you all an injury. He topped your people, Collins and here he is... delivered on a silver fuckin' platter... just like I promised! Jamahl and the Yardies appear. Jamahl: Shut it, fat man! You promised me the situation would be cool. No heavies, and the ship was crawling with your boys. You promised me the crazy man. Instead, we have to come down here and find him for ourselves. I think the best solution to the problem is we just do you now. What you say, China man? Triad: Mr Bobby Lee agrees. Kill him now. Yasmin: Are you all blind? Can't you see what's going on here? Mark: Let the boy go, Nick. I'll take what's coming. It's not his fault. Let the boy and the girl go. All it's ever been about is the boy. Just hear me out. Nick: I'm listening. Mark: He killed Suzie, Nick. Right in the street, in front of my gaff. He kidnapped Alex and blackmailed me into doing jobs all over town. The only part I couldn't figure out was why he was having me take turns in hitting you, then you... and then you... He points to the various gangs around the room. Mark: I did it, I admit it and I'll take what's coming. But I was protecting my boy. He deserves a chance, don't he? Triad: Continue. This story is very interesting. Mark: He played us all like a game of chess... sending me against you and then watching you take chunks out of each other, while he sat back and smoked his fat fuckin' cigar. Charlie: Oh, bring out the fuckin' violins! You're breaking my bleeding heart! You can't seriously be listening to this mad tosser? He killed his wife. I took his kid in out of my respect for his Suzie. He's gone loop the fuckin' loop! Frank: Why do you think he brought you all here? To give you Mark Hammond? Someone would have got to him eventually, either you guys or the police. Who do you think has benefited the most from all this strife? Who would like you lot out of the way, so that things would be just like the good old days. And who would be mad enough to plant a bomb that would blow up half the waterfront just to make sure he had no rivals. Jamahl: Oh, so you stay, fat man. You prefer them old days without competition. You say you want to help us with our problems, but all the while it's a joke you're playing on us. You want to blow up the whole town with that? Nick: You're a fucking dinosaur, Charlie! This is the new millennium. We make more money on porn on the Internet than you ever made in the knockin' shops of Soho. London is multi-cultural. It always was! Only people like you never realised it. I mean, you're like a bad hangover from a different era. An era... that's about to end. I'm letting you go, Mark. You, her and the boy. Look... I know what you did... and I know why you did it... but it still don't make it right, does it? I lost some good lads because of you, lads that I'm gonna miss. Now... I'm letting you go, son, but get out of London, and get out tonight. Don't let me ever see your face in this town again. Do you hear me? Triad: You have spoken out of place, Mr Collins! This man has killed many men and has been very bad for business. Nick: I ask this as a favour, Mr Lee. He done it for his kid and I'd have done the same for mine. The Triad confers with Mr Lee. Triad: We are prepared to recognise this favour, and will, at the appropriate time, ask a favour in return. Nick: Now, you going to give me a problem over this? Jamahl: This boy, he kills my boys and steals my money so I'm not really too happy about him being alive. I don't want people to think you can mess with Jamahl and take liberties. However, for the sake of a little racial unity, I'm prepared to let him and his boy go free. Now move! Yasmin: All right. Nick: Now... you heard him, Hammond. Now, get the fuck out of here! Don't let me ever see your face in this town again! Do you hear? Now we can have some fun with His Lordship here. Yasmin approaches Charlie. Yasmin: I'll miss you, big boy, but whatever you do, don't cry. I don't think you'll be getting much sympathy here. She walks off. Mark: What about the cop, Nick? He's been straight up. Yasmin starts pushing Mark away. Nick: Shut it, Mark. You're pushing your luck. I gave you a break because of Suze, but I'll never go out on a limb for the filth. I can't have the filth knowing my business. As Mark, Yasmin and Alex walk away from the ship, it blows up behind them, knocking them to the ground. There is no sign of Charlie, Liam, Nick or anyone else. Reward This mission unlocks the game's credits. It also unlocks Frank Carter's first mission, also the thirteenth mission in the game, Bargain Basement. Trivia You can pick up the sawn-off shotgun from Harry's corpse, but you can't really use it as there are no guards left to shoot and the final cutscene begins just moments after you kill Harry. Category:Missions